Sapphire Eyes
by FuzzyShoo
Summary: This is something I typed when I was home sick. 1x2 and 3x4 as always, and *gasps* Lime! Well anyways, It's just a little peice.


1

  1. Don't own it.
  2. Um…Hi?
  3. Don't plan to.
  4. Go away.
  5. Review.
  6. That's it.Read now.

It was a sunny (hot) day at the ever so popular Winner estate.God knows which one, but that's where the setting is.So anywhosies, it was hot and…well the pool was open.So Duo Maxwell, the braided pilot we all know SO well, decided to take a swim.Heero decided to take his laptop outside for once (A.N: GASP!!), Trowa decided to catch some sun while it was out and Quatre stayed inside marveling at the boy.

"JARANAMO!" Duo yelled, jumping in to pool.The splash went over to Trowa, who sat up and yelled at him.Yes, Trowa yelled at him believe it or not.

"DUO!!!WHAT IN-" 

"Trowa…Don't yell at him.That's my job." Heero said.He walked calmly over to Duo, floating in the pool, and reached down.THWACK!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!Whatcha do that for?" Duo asked.Heero shook his head and started for his laptop again.

"Baka…" He mumbled.Duo got one of those 'hehe-I'm-gonna-do-something-I-know's-bad-and-is-gonna-piss-him-off' looks and grabbed Heero's ankle, pulling the perfect soldier in.Trowa couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.Neither could Quatre.

That's when Trowa first noticed where the blonde was.He looked over at the sliding glass window and there he stood.Blonde hair the color of gold, sapphire blue eyes, two gems on his face.He stopped breathing completely when their eyes met, seeing a faint blush rise on the blonde's cheeks.Trowa smiled at him, something he would only do for the blonde and turned back around. 

Quatre felt his face grow even hotter as Trowa turned back around.He knew his mission and accepted it with open arms.He was gonna win Trowa over by the end of that day.Quatre smiled at himself.//This will be difficult but I'm willing to do it.// He thought to himself.

The blonde rushed up the stairs to his room, grabbing his own bathing suit and changing.He sighed and thought for a moment about all of this…winning Trowa over.What would happen if Trowa didn't…*gasp* want to call him little one anymore? (1) Wait…that wouldn't happen!This is Trowa we're talking about!He wouldn't care.

"DUO!" Heero growled.Duo snickered and swam away from the now soaking wet Heero.He jumped out of the pool and ran down the other end, opposite of Heero.

"Yesh?" He asked.Duo looked around for a minute and saw no one in the pool.He turned around only to be greeted by whom else but Yuy.

"Omae o korosu baka!" Ah yes, something he heard every night before he went to bed.Duo rolled his eyes.Heero stopped and looked at him, expecting to see some worse reaction.

"I'd like to see you try!" He challenged back.Trowa, who was watching the whole thing, started laughing.Rivalry between the two was hilarious.Heero would get mad and state his ever so famous 'omae o korosu', then Duo would have _some_ comeback and it would all end with a kiss and a hug and an 'I'm sorry.'Quatre stepped out from the house and glanced over to them, also chuckling.The whole household knew that Duo and Heero loved each other.Anyways, Trowa glanced over his shoulder at the giggling blonde.//God he's so adorable…// the banged boy thought.He sighed and sat back again.Quatre sat at the chair next to Trowa's, glancing at the boy.

"It's nice out today." He spoke up.Trowa opened his eyes and glanced at the half nude boy, smiling.

"Yeah.It's really hot." Trowa said.//Like you…// 

"What?!" Quatre asked.Trowa blinked a few times.

"Oh…I said that out loud didn't I…Damn it!Quatre I-"

"It's alright Trowa.I feel the same." Quatre said, his hand holding Trowa's.Trowa looked in the blue, sapphire eyes.//How…this is really happening.Jesus…//

"Quats…I can't believe-" Quatre held a finger to Trowa's mouth, silencing the already silent boy.He glanced over to Heero and Duo where they were in the middle of…well a pretty heavy make out session.Trowa smiled and stood up.

"Trowa?"He picked the blonde up and brought him in the house.

"Sorry.The scene of those two over there's just sickening.Couldn't stand it."Trowa said.Quatre smiled, still gazing into the hunter depths.Trowa stopped and looked at him.

"Allah…Trowa you're so beautiful." Quatre whispered.Trowa smiled.

"But no beauty can compare to yours little one.You're so angelic, glorious, gods Quatre… You're amazing." Quatre blushed bright red, Trowa's hands caressing his face.

"Trowa…" That was the last thing said, as Trowa pressed his lips to Quatre's in a passionate kiss, loving, wholesome.

"Aww…Day wook so kayute!" Duo said.Heero hit his head.They were watching from in the pool, glancing over the edge.

"Quiet." He said.Duo smiled.

"History in the making, ne?Heir to Winner Corporation falls in love with nameless circus clown." Duo said, then sighed, "Why can't I be in the news Hee-koi?" Duo asked.

"You'll be in the news in a minute under obituaries if you don't be quiet." Heero said.Duo sighed.

"Sure.Whatever." He said.Heero smiled.

"Trowa…should we go…somewhere else?Mnn…" He said, Trowa running his hands across his chest.Trowa nodded and took his hand, dragging the boy up to his own bedroom.

"Ooooh!Looks like they're gonna-"

"Duo…."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Trowa took Quatre's mouth again, kissing him feverously.Quatre gasped as his tongue plundered his mouth, caressing the insides gently.Trowa walked back, sitting on his bed and pulling the boy with him.

"Trowa…Is this-"

"Quatre…It doesn't matter.Do you want it?"Quatre nodded.

"I…Oh…Gods Trowa I do."He answered.Trowa smiled and flipped him over, lying on top of the shocked blonde who gasped, yet figured 'what the hey?' and smiled.

"Then don't think, just do." Trowa kissed him again, leading them both on to what they both hoped for. 

"So…what do you wanna do Heero?"(2)

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Now don't start that."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"You're starting it again Heero…"

"Duo?"

"Yesh?"

"Shut up."

~End~

(1)- I know, not exactly what your minds had…in mind ne?

(2)- Ok, so I added some Disney's Jungle book in there.I don't own that…^^

Me: Um…Hiya!I know, no comment.But hell you have to admit it was dumb!Fine anyways, Review pwease?

Quatre: Review for the nice girl!

Trowa: …Quatre?

Quatre: Yesh?* blinks cutely *

Trowa: Uh…nothing…-.-*

Duo: Oooooh!

Heero: Shut up.Review or omae o korosu!

Me: Eh heh... ^^'

Duo: Hee-chan!Say it to me too!!

Heero: Hn…baka….


End file.
